


dress up; mess up

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fukuroudani, Gen, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Perfectionism, Team Feels, Uniforms, akaashi keiji is a work of art and he knows. it., if that's what you like :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He aligns his shorts evenly on both hips, the yellow stripe cutting down the sides in a perfect vertical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress up; mess up

Before a match, he likes to dress himself cleanly.

White underwear, white socks. He aligns his shorts evenly on both hips, the yellow stripe cutting down the sides in a perfect vertical. The point of his jersey's v-neck sits just between his collarbones, symmetrical, and the seams of the sleeves rest at the corners of his shoulders, smart.

When he has the chance, he washes his face. He pats his skin dry with a towel, touches his cheeks where they're smooth and clean.

He zips up his track jacket over everything.

"Aaahh, you make the Fukurodani uniform look so good, Akaashi!" Bokuto says, when he sees him on the court.

By the end of the game, not a single line remains straight; his face drips with slick sweat from hairline to chin. Bokuto throws an arm about Akaashi's shoulders, rucking the v of his collar sideways as he presses in tight.

This part, Akaashi thinks, feeling the straight line of his mouth give in to that inexorable, triumphant curve. This is the best part.


End file.
